Recuerdos
by Camy Master
Summary: Ahora lo único que puedes atesorar de él, de tus amigos y de tu vida, son los recuerdos. Castiel x Nathaniel (Yaoi / Lime) -Fanfic ganador del concurso de la página [Corazón de Melón Yaoi]-


**Corazón De Melón no me pertenece**

* * *

La fresca brisa de otoño entra por la ventana, sacudiendo tus rubios cabellos. Es una bella mañana, el frío se acerca y los días llenos de sol se acaban, por ello sientes que alguien te cubre con la frazada hasta taparte media cara. Tus ojos se mantienen cerrados para no observar a tu alrededor, te da miedo saber lo que hay detrás de tus parpados, tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos. Eres consciente de lo que pasa alrededor, lo escuchas y lo sientes, pero aún así tus parpados no se abren, no quieres que lo hagan, temes a la reacción de los demás porque piensas que tal vez las cosas estén mejor así. No es así, en realidad estás muy equivocado, pero parece que el temor no te deja ver la realidad. En este momento lo único que eres capaz de hacer es recordar, los buenos y malos momentos.

No sabes por dónde empezar. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido y han pasado tantas cosas que es difícil para ti recordar con exactitud cuándo comenzó todo. Supones que lo mejor sería antes de que te dieras cuenta de los sentimientos que tenías hacia él; Castiel.

Recuerdas cuando cambiaste de look. Fue un día de plena primavera, justo después de la desaparición de Debra, cuando la siempre alegre Rosalya se acercó a ti comentándote su 'grandiosa' idea. La verdad, no te apetecía cambiar de look, el tuyo era bastante cómodo, pero la albina no estaba de acuerdo con eso, por eso ella te obligó a acompañarla, alegando los pros y contras. Al final cediste y fuiste con ella. Estuvieron como una hora, ella te lanzaba distintas prendas de ropa masculina y tú simplemente te las ponías, sin emitir excusas, excepto una vez cuando te dio una remera negra muy ajustada que marcaba tu torso con demasiada exactitud, como si fueras un stripper para usar eso, se lo lanzaste en la cara sonrojándote un poco ante sus palabras; "Pero si a Castiel le encantaría verte así". Al final consiguió su cometido, habías cambiado ese atuendo tan formal y clásico por uno con más estilo. Consistía en una remera blanca, con una linda estampa de corbata y cuello de camisa, ambos de color azul; unos jeans oscuros un poco ajustados y una chaqueta gris oscuro.

Al día siguiente fuiste al instituto con tu nuevo look, como Rosalya te obligó. Casi todos te habían alagado y Sucrette no fue la excepción. Sucrette, ah… Ella era un amor de persona, era alegre y buena amiga, aunque era un poco insistente, curiosa y hablaba mucho. Era el tipo de chica que te llamaba la atención y verdaderamente te gustaba, pero como una amiga, tal vez como la hermana que te habría gustado tener. En realidad te llevabas bien con casi todos, y ese casi hablaba de varias personas, más exactamente una; Castiel.  
Le tenías un profundo odio, porque te había abandonado, te había desechado como a un juguete. Ustedes eran amigos de la infancia y, aunque no eran los mejores, se llevaban muy bien. No había choques, ni peleas, ni insultos y mucho menos golpes, porque no había razón para ello. En momentos como este, cuando recuerdas, es cuándo te preguntas "¿Qué cambió?", y la imagen de esa perra llamada Debra llega a tu mente, como una bofetada directa a la realidad. Debra y Castiel eran novios, posiblemente la pareja más famosa del Sweet Amoris. Tú no tenías nada en contra de ellos, al contrario, ambos te caían bien, eran tus amigos, pero cuando escuchaste esa llamada que ella hacía con la discográfica que buscaba contratarla a ella y a su pareja, sobre dejar a Castiel de lado para que ella fuera solista, supiste que ella era una resbalosa, que lo único que buscaba era ser famosa y era capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo, hasta romperle el corazón a Castiel. Al final caíste en su trampa como un idiota y el de, en aquél momento, cabello negro terminó golpeándote en cuerpo y alma con odio, lo cual respondiste con el mismo sentimiento. No creías que él fuera tan estúpido como para creerle a ella sus viles mentiras, pero lo hizo y tú te quedaste solo. Ella se había ido y de todas formas, había roto el corazón de Castiel con mentiras, aunque menos dolorosas que la verdad. Desde ese instante tu relación con él se había destruido, algo que se construyó en tantos años se había desmoronado en tan sólo un par de segundos. Así pasó el tiempo, meses y Castiel había cambiado muchísimo, en vez de tener esa cabellera negra azabache, ahora se la había teñido de rojo, un rojo sangre intenso, además su actitud se había vuelto más agria, aunque seguía siendo el mismo Castiel, gruñón, bromista y agridulce.

Recuerdas cuando Sucrette había ingresado al instituto y, de alguna forma, todo se había vuelto más alegre y cálido, su presencia había marcado un antes y un después en el Sweet Amoris, al igual que en la vida de los alumnos. Muchos sucesos ocurrieron después de eso y, aunque aún recordabas las amargas palabras que Castiel te había dicho ese día, Sucrette lograba sanar ese dolor.

Y después estaba ese hecho que querías desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra… tu padre. Ese estricto hombre que nunca te dejaba en paz, te exigía y exigía a cada minuto y segundo que dieras incluso más de lo que podías. Si cumplías recibías un asentimiento orgulloso, pero si no lo hacías… Las marcas en tu espalda dejaban en claro lo que sucedía. Tu hermana, Ámber, no ayudaba mucho en el caso. Cada vez que tú sufrías los golpes y las duras palabras que tu padre escupía violentamente de su boca, ella se quedaba callada, encerrada en su habitación. Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que se sentía culpable de no ayudarte o, incluso a veces, de ser la culpable de dicho trato, pero no lo sabías con exactitud y para aquél tiempo, no te importaba. Tu madre tampoco ayudaba. A veces se quedaba viendo fijamente la escena, con un atisbo de dolor, quizás, pero nunca interfería, pues la única vez que sí lo había hecho, simplemente recibió una bofetada directa que impactó en su mejilla derecha.  
Tratabas de ser amable con los demás, pero esto era una simple fachada. Por dentro sufrías mucho, por diversas razones. Por un lado estaba Castiel y por el otro tu familia.

Cuando Debra volvió al instituto todo se había vuelto un caos. Viste a Sucrette llorar por su culpa, porque Castiel y los demás no le creían cuando contaba lo mala y falsa que la castaña era. Por supuesto que tú si le creías, pero, digno de un cobarde, preferiste quedarte al margen y no involucrarte de nuevo en algo que podría volver a romper tu corazón en dos, en tres, en cinco, en diez, en cien, en mil pedazos, fragmentos tan pequeños que después sería una labor imposible de recolectar y volver a juntar. Pero al final todo salió bien y Sucrette (con un poco de tu ayuda y la de Rosalya, Armin, Alexy, Lysandro y el hermano de éste, además de pareja de Rosa, Leight) logró desenmascarar a Debra. Y aunque albergabas algo de esperanza para que las cosas entre tú y Castiel volvieran a cómo eran antes, nada sucedió. Recuerdas que Sucrette te preguntó sobre eso una vez, pero tú le preguntaste qué tendría que cambiar, las cosas estaban bien así, aunque no sentías que verdaderamente fuese así y ella tampoco, aún así no te preguntó nada más.  
Quizás en ese momento fue cuando tu destino tomó un rumbo distinto.

Esa tarde en la que todos te elogiaron, o más bien elogiaron el buen gusto de Rosalya en ropa, ibas saliendo del instituto, como habías terminado tus labores temprano podías irte antes, pero con la mala suerte que tenías te lo cruzaste a él. No había sido mucha la conversación, pero había acabado distinta a las demás. Bromas sobre ti y comentarios ordinarios eran obvios e inevitables, salvo algo que dijo antes de retirarse…

—Eres un estúpido delegado, pero… hice mal en no haberte creído —susurró Castiel, lo suficiente alto como para que lo escucharas solamente tú. Sentiste tus mejillas arder y agradeciste que él estuviera de espaldas y no pudiera verte la cara, de ser así seguro se habría burlado de ti. Ese día lo recuerdas como si fuese ayer. Tu corazón latía con fuerza y no podías dejar de pensar en sus palabras, aunque no fueran la gran cosa. Después de eso un extraño y cálido sentimiento invadió tu corazón, aunque no sabías qué era.

Desde ese día, Castiel y tú se juntaban más seguido y hablaban en algunas ocasiones, aunque permanecían los insultos y bromas que parecían naturales, como si de respirar se tratase. Algunos los veían como si fuesen alienígenas o algo completamente increíble y es que, ver a Castiel hablando contigo sin matarse a golpes o tirarse cosas a la cara, era algo de otro mundo. Sucrette y Rosalya eran las menos impresionadas, sólo sonreían de manera extraña cuando te veían cerca de él, aunque no lograbas entender porqué. De todas formas, volver a llevarte bien con él era lo que, inconscientemente, más querías.

Recuerdas el día que eligieron la obra. Sucrette había elegido "La bella durmiente", aunque estabas más preocupado por la idea de que tus padres pudieran ir a verte y descubrir que tocaste en un concierto, que por ello. Por suerte ellos no pudieron ir, zafaste una vez más, pero seguías nervioso por la actuación, después de todo te había tocado el papel del príncipe que tendría que despertar a su princesa con un beso. A decir verdad ése sería tu primer beso lo que sólo te ponía más nervioso. Te habías ensayado todo el guión completo, incluso las escenas de pelea que no eran tu fuerte, pero aún había algo que no podías hacer, quisieras o no. Besar a la princesa, esa era posiblemente la escena más importante de toda la obra, pues sería EL momento, el más romántico y vergonzoso.

—Augh, esto es una mierda —escuchaste a alguien quejarse liberalmente. A juzgar por su tono y su forma de hablar, dedujiste en seguida que se trataba del pelirrojo.

Te encontrabas detrás de bambalinas, ensayando para el gran día de la actuación, para el cual faltaba sólo un día. Te acercaste con sigilo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el estruendoso ruido, no fue gran sorpresa ver al pelirrojo enredado en cables y enchufes, tratando de descifrar cuál encajaba en cuál, después de todo ese era su "papel" en la obra. Castiel era el encargado de los efectos especiales, la música y el ambiente, más que nada porque no quería ser parte de tal estupidez. Tú te acercaste a él con cuidado, pues no querías llamar la atención, aunque la idea de hacerlo gritar del susto era increíblemente tentadora.

—¿Tienes problemas con los cables? —preguntaste, aunque era más bien una pregunta estúpida. Castiel chasqueó la lengua y volteó su rostro hacia ti, como si fuera lo más obvio el mundo, y lo era.

—No, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos —contestó el sarcástico pelirrojo, con un atisbo de burla. —. Esto es una verdadera mierda.

Lo miraste con reproche, en realidad no era muy difícil, sino que él era demasiado vago como para hacerlo correctamente.

—No sé porqué te propusiste para ser el encargado de esto si ni siquiera sabes enchufar unos cables —dijiste con una fingida seriedad, que se delató cuando reíste un poco. Él chasqueó la lengua, estaba cansado de su trabajo, por lo que lo tiró a una esquina de la sala de proyecciones, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Castiel, pero al ver la confusión en tus bellos ojos miel, prosiguió. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ah, simplemente estaba… t-tratando de ensayar el guión de la obra —Castiel te miró, confundido, pero luego suspiró, soltando una ligera risilla. —. L-la escena del be-beso —Agregaste, a pesar de que no era necesario. El pelirrojo volvió a reír con sorna, dejando en claro lo idiota que te veías tartamudeando.

—Ya, cierto que tienes el papel del príncipe retrasado —rió de nuevo, claramente se estaba burlando del papel que habías obtenido, además de que estabas sonrojado, lo cual seguramente lo hacía más gracioso. Lo miraste con el ceño fruncido. —. Por dios, hay que ser tarado para correr todos los peligros que tuvo que correr para salvar a la dormilona ¿cierto? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ese papel te va genial —dijo, de nuevo burlándose de ti. A pesar de que te agradaba escuchar su risa, en ese punto sólo querías que se callara, ya que sentías que si seguía tu ira explotaría.

—Tú sí que no cambias —murmuraste, mientras apoyabas las puntas de los dedos de tu mano derecha en la frente para luego revolver tu cabello ligeramente, como era habitual cuando te enojabas, además de entrecerrar los ojos. Castiel dejó de reír, volviéndose serio de repente.

—Bien, ¿Cuál era la escena que se te complicaba? —te preguntó sonando extrañamente… amable, con un toque… ¿Sensual? ¿Estabas hablando del mismo Castiel de siempre? ¿Seguro? Sinceramente lo dudabas. —Vamos, no tengo todo el puto día —aclaró, con un tono un poco agresivo, más que nada impaciente.

—Ah, la del beso… —susurraste, un poco nervioso al darte cuenta de que tendrías que darlo con Sucrette, tu mejor amiga y la bella durmiente de la obra. La que se daría el lujo de descansar durante más de la mitad de la obra, mientras los demás se rompían el lomo haciendo los efectos y actuando las escenas más complicadas de la obra. Entre esas estaban las que Armin había propuesto, sobre las peleas contra monstruos y batallas entre el príncipe y algún enemigo misterioso que se apareciera.

—¿Te sabes los diálogos, cierto? —preguntó, a lo que tú sólo asentiste. —Si te sabes los putos diálogos, ¿cuál es el problema? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez más impaciente. —No será que… ¡Dios! ¡¿Nunca has besado a alguien?! ¡Qué patético! —Su alto tono de voz era irritante y burlón, más que nada porque tenía razón. Tú sentiste que el rojo subía un poco a tus mejillas, pero contestaste con una mirada molesta.

—S-sí. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —también gritaste, principalmente por la vergüenza que sentías y que aumentaba más y más al escuchar sus carcajadas. De un minuto al otro paró de reír y sonrió seductoramente, lo cual se te hizo demasiado extraño.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte… —susurró Castiel, mientras se acercaba felinamente a ti, con esos ojos chocolate, profundos como la tierra misma, incitantes, tanto que hasta irradiaban destellos, o quizás solamente estabas abrumado por su cercanía, hasta el punto de alucinar.  
No supiste cuándo, ni cómo, pero en algún momento que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos, los carnosos y atractivamente seductores labios del pelirrojo se posaron sobre los tuyos, uniéndolos en un beso apasionado, increíblemente apasionado. Sentías sus labios moverse ferozmente, mientras te acorralaba con ambos brazos contra la fría y lisa pared de cerámica, apoyando tu espalda en ella. Sus dientes apresaron tu labio inferior, mordiéndolo con fuerza, a lo que gruñiste, casi inconscientemente, de forma seductora, y separaste tus labios ligeramente, lo cual fue suficiente para que la lengua de Castiel comenzara su investigación sobre la tuya y tu cavidad bucal. Era un beso brusco, deseado y apasionado, nada comparado con el pequeño beso, si no podría llamarse pico, que tendrías que darte con Sucrette en la escena del día siguiente.  
Se separaron cuando la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente en tus pulmones, y en los suyos, aunque no tan exageradamente. Tu respiración era agitada, a penas lograbas hacer ingresar oxígeno a tus pulmones, y aunque no era muy diferente el caso del pelirrojo, en éste no se notaba tanto el esfuerzo por respirar, quizás también era por la cantidad de sangre que bombeaba hacia tus mejillas. Dejaste que un poco de tu flequillo cubriera tu sonrojado rostro, sin poder creerte del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Habías… besado a Castiel, mejor dicho, él te había besado a ti.

Castiel sonrió altaneramente.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo hacerlo ¿cierto? —preguntó sarcásticamente, como era usual en él. Tú asentiste medio ido y, en verdad, anonadado. —Espero ver una genial actuación mañana —finalizó, aún en tono sarcástico, mientras hacía una seña con su mano en señal de despedida.

Suspiraste, intentando calmar tus nervios y sonrojos, pero sin obtener el resultado esperado. "Mañana será un día, sin dudas, difícil para mí", pensaste, pero no fue así. Al contrario, todo transcurrió normalmente, excepto por la excesiva 'broma' que Ámber le jugó a Sucrette, rasgando el preciado vestido que Rosalya y Leight se pasaron horas confeccionando y cociendo. Además de la paliza que casi se come tu hermana de parte de Rosa, la rubia fue expulsada de la obra y reemplazada por Charlotte.

Creíste que sería difícil la escena del beso, pero, irónicamente, fue realmente fácil, aunque no sentiste esa sensación que los labios de Castiel te habían dejado. Cuando tú y Sucrette se besaron, dirigiste una rápida y sigilosa mirada al pelirrojo, quien sonreía como recordándote el porqué sabías besar tan bien, pero cerraste los ojos antes de caer en la profundidad de esa mirada.

Luego de unas semanas, todo concluyó bastante bien e incluso, normal. Salvo aquél día en el que el beso con Castiel se volvió a repetir, y desde ese instante se repetía cada vez más y más seguido, como si fuera algo relativamente necesario. A los pocos meses, te habías vuelto adicto a sus labios, al igual que él a los tuyos. Se miraban con deseo y desesperación, hasta el punto en que sus miradas culminaban y se volvían una, reflejando lo mismo y por igual. Tus ojos miel, miraban sus ojos chocolate, deleitados con la vista que poseían.  
Pronto los besos apasionados, llenos de saliva y contacto lengua a lengua, boca a boca; los besos y chupones en el cuello de ambos; y las lamidas, succionando y saboreando el cuerpo del otro, fueron relativamente poco para ustedes. Llegaron al punto en que necesitaban, ansiaban más, más de lo que obtenían diariamente. Aún sin nada concretado, disfrutaban los momentos que pasaban juntos, como si fuesen únicos, lo que los hacía, más apasionados.

Un día llegaron a más, ese es el día que con tanto anhelo recuerdas. Porque recuerdas todo de ese día, de esos momentos, esos instantes, la primera vez que se tocaron más profundamente, la primera vez que experimentaron la exquisita sensación de ser solamente uno, de estar completamente unidos. La primera vez que hicieron el amor.  
Mágico, glorioso, son palabras que ni se acercan a lo genial que fue la sensación que tuvieron al hacerlo. Él te prometió que no dolería, aunque en el fondo no te importaba, simplemente querías que continuara. Minutos antes, habían estado masturbándose mutuamente, mientras él se complacía lamiendo tu cuerpo como si fuese una joya de lo más fina e irremplazable. El pelirrojo se había atrevido a llegar más profundo, bajó por completo tus pantalones, incluyendo tu ropa interior, llevando aquél duro y erguido miembro que, de hablar, estaría rogando a gritos atención, a su boca, lamiendo la punta y el resto de la erección. Lo hacía de a poco, tortuosa y lentamente, haciéndote sufrir hasta que no pudiste más, con tu mano empujaste aquella cabellera roja contra tu miembro, metiéndoselo casi a la fuerza. Castiel no se quejó, pero si mordió tu pene rudamente, sin medir ni un poco la fuerza aplicada en el gesto, a lo que soltaste un gruñido de dolor, seguido de múltiples oleadas de placer cargadas de suspiros y gemidos que tratabas de ahogar vanamente. No podías resistirte y terminaste corriéndote en su boca, mientras enrojecías de vergüenza y él tragaba tu esencia con la misma seducción que sus ojos irradiaban. Fue en ese momento cuando la verdadera acción empezó. Recuerdas exactamente cada una de sus caricias, mientras elevaba un poco tus caderas y se adentraba ferozmente en tu interior. Sentiste un dolor inexplicablemente placentero cuando él llegó a adentrarse por completo, lo cual quedó claro con tu gemido ronco y ahogado por el dolor. Pero Castiel no te permitió distraerte, enseguida comenzó a moverse, un poco lento al principio, pero al segundo aceleró sus estocadas de forma prepotente y brusca. No te importó demasiado, con cada una de sus entradas y salidas te sentías jodidamente bien, era impresionante. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por los rostros de ambos, mientras él besaba tu cuello con desespero y llegaba a tocar ese punto culminante en ti. Al darse cuenta, comenzó a estocar más profundo para llegar a tocar ese lugar más seguido, empujando hasta el fondo, mientras tú enterrabas las uñas en las sábanas, aferrándote a ella con desesperación. Lo sentiste venir, sentiste que tu cuerpo entero se tensaba y que te corrías entre los vientres de ambos, manchándolos con tu semen. Pero él no, no era como en las tontas y romanticonas historias donde ambos hombres se corren al mismo tiempo porque, tú eras increíblemente menos resistente en lo físico a diferencia del teñido, que hacía ejercicio y deporte muy seguido. No tenías mal cuerpo, Castiel te lo recordaba con cada susurro que te decía en el oído, aprovechando para lamer el lóbulo de tu oreja, pero el suyo era jodido y mucho más formado.

Minutos después de haberte corrido, él también lo hizo, derramando su semen en tu interior, llenándote de él de una forma increíblemente grata.

Esa había sido tu primera vez, aunque no la de Castiel, pero aún así había sido la más placentera de todas, tanto para el pelirrojo como para ti.

El verano llegó luego de varios meses, meses en los que no sólo habías experimentado muchas maneras y lugares de hacer el amor con Castiel, sino que también habían concretado su relación, a ustedes mismos y a sus amigos. Todos estaban increíblemente sorprendidos, a excepción de Sucrette y Rosalya que simultáneamente se susurraban cosas aterradoras, por lo menos para ti lo eran. Hablaban sobre algo de Yaoi, de lo que no tenías ni idea de qué era o en qué consistía, pero cuando escuchaste la palabra 'sexo' y 'Castiel y Nat' juntas, concluiste en que no sería nada bueno. Melody fue la única que no se lo tomó bien, era demasiado duro para ella, aunque no entendías el porqué. Ella era una de tus más grandes amigas, por lo que esperabas que te apoyara y te sonriera como siempre solía hacerlo. Sucrette te dijo que ya se le pasaría, pero hiciste caso omiso y fuiste tras ella.  
La encontraste en un malísimo estado. Estaba llorando, sentada en una esquina de la sala de delegados, susurrando cosas incomprensibles para ti. Intentaste hablar con ella y ayudarla para que no llorara más, pero no obtuviste resultado alguno. Ella, por el contrario de lo que esperabas, se levantó y te sonrió falsamente, saliendo del lugar sin emitir palabra más que, "Ojalá seas feliz y no te hayas equivocado". Eso sonaba estúpido a tus oídos. ¡Por supuesto que no estabas equivocado! Estabas convencido, completamente convencido de que amabas a Castiel en cuerpo y alma, con todo tu ser. Podías dudar de muchísimas cosas, pero de eso no. Porque no podías ir en contra de tus sentimientos.

"Pero… nada dura para siempre"

Era aquella tarde de otoño, cuando volvías del instituto un poco tarde por 'entretenerte' con Castiel, cuando todo se desmoronó.

Abriste la puerta de tu agrio hogar, esperando que te dijeran algo o te regañaran por haber vuelto a una hora 'indebida', pero no esperabas ver a tus padres y tu hermana sentados en las sillas de madera, alrededor de la mesa del mismo material. Sigilosamente y con la guardia puesta, entraste a ese lugar, saludando secamente, recibiendo unas miradas confusas y aterradoras, salvo la de tu hermana que sonreía con altanería.  
Sentiste un mal presagio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaste con naturalidad, aún no entendías nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tu padre frunció agresivamente el ceño, levantándose de su lugar para encararte frente a frente.

—¿Qué no sucede?, sería la pregunta indicada —contestó tu hermana, metiéndose siempre en lo que no le importaba. Le dirigiste una mirada confusa y luego volteaste hacia tu padre, justo en el momento en el que él arremetía un puñetazo en tu cara, haciendo que perdieras el equilibrio y retrocedieras hacia atrás, sosteniéndote de la perilla de la puerta principal. Sentiste algo caliente recorrer la comisura izquierda de tu labio, por lo que te llevaste un dedo a la zona que dolía, confirmando que se trataba de sangre.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —te gritó tu padre, escupiendo las palabras con enojo y ese, siempre presente, ceño fruncido. Aún no entendías porqué te golpeaba, ni porqué estaba tan enojado. —¡Después de todo lo que te he dado! ¡Después de todo lo que te educado y enseñado! Mira en lo que te convertiste… ¡Un maldito gay! —Y te golpeó de nuevo, arremetiendo esta vez un rodillazo en tu estomago. La fuerza de ese hombre era impresionante por lo que difícilmente podías hablar o moverte mucho.

—Padre… yo p-puedo… —Pero él no te dejó hablar. A pesar de los gritos de tu madre que, por primera vez interfería en una pelea para salvar a su hijo, lograste ver la sonrisa que permanecía en el rostro de tu hermana, pero desapareció al ver que el hombre te jalaba de tus rubios cabellos y te empujaba hasta la puerta, cerrándola a penas tocaste el suelo con tus rodillas. Te había echado, era la triste y cruda realidad. Escuchaste un último grito antes de echarte a correr lo más rápido que tus piernas te daban, ignorando el dolor que abarcaba tu estomago, más exactamente la zona abdominal, "¡Yo no quiero un maldito homosexual en mi casa!" acompañado de una bofetada que resonó en tus oídos. Aún así, ahora estabas muy lejos como para volver.

Eran las ocho de la noche y recordaste, tenías que llamar a Castiel, de lo contrario, éste se preocuparía. Revisaste tu celular rápidamente, cuando esperabas que el semáforo diera en rojo para poder cruzar la avenida; quince llamadas perdidas, dos de Ámber y trece de Castiel. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de tus ojos miel rápida y abundantemente. Sentías un vacío en el pecho que sólo Castiel llenaría, así que cuando el semáforo marcó rojo para los automovilistas, guardaste el celular y comenzaste a caminar, teniendo como destino la casa de tu novio. Sentiste la humedad en tus mejillas e, inconscientemente, ignoraste la bocina de un auto negro azabache que iba a gran velocidad, sólo cuando volteaste la vista hacia él, notaste que venía hacia ti, pero fue demasiado tarde. El automóvil impactó en tu cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo que, como un muñeco de trapo, rebotaras y recorrieras todo el techo del auto, aterrizando finalmente detrás de éste, produciendo un sonido de huesos fracturarse. Notaste que un líquido viscoso y caliente recorría tu cabeza, pero no tuviste que tocarte para saber lo qué era.

Esos, y un grito de alguien realmente conocido, son tus últimos recuerdos, hasta ahora.

Puedes despertar, el doctor lo dijo, "Si tiene la determinación suficiente, podrá abrir los ojos y despertar en cualquier momento", pero tú no quieres. Tienes miedo de saber lo que los demás dirán de ti, tu familia más exactamente. Además, ¿Adónde irás? Tu padre te había echado de tu hogar, por lo que estás solo y sin lugar para pasar la noche. Claro que queda la opción de vivir con tu novio, pero no quieres causarle problemas. ¿Quién eres tú para hacerlo? Nadie, eso piensas. Lo amas, por lo tanto no eres capaz de ocasionarle algún mal, por más pequeño que sea.

Escuchas un grito, otro más de esos que te cansan. A juzgar por las voces, Sucrette, Castiel, tu madre y Ámber están en tu temporal habitación de hospital, seguramente preocupados por tu estado. Llevas cuánto, ¿Dos meses en coma? ¿O más? Sinceramente, perdiste la cuenta y no te interesa mucho que digamos. Con tal de sentir la calidez de los besos que tu novio deja sobre tus labios, a pesar de que él cree no lo sientes, es más que suficiente. Sientes que, con sólo ese gesto y escuchar la frase 'Te amo' salir de sus labios, puedes morir en paz, sabiendo que él pensará en ti en todo momento y lugar.

Pensando eso y sonriendo inconscientemente, sientes que los demás empiezan a hacer alboroto, gritan cosas inentendibles e incomprensibles. Sientes que te descubren el pecho, a pesar del frío que hace, y el doctor posa sus manos sobre esa zona, apretando una y otra vez, pero no reaccionas, incluso sientes el sabor de otra boca que no es de Castiel, tirando aire hacia el interior de tu cavidad bucal, pero tampoco funciona. Sientes que, al parecer como último recurso, posan una maquina extraña, de nuevo sobre tu pecho, dando toques eléctricos, como si la corriente te estuviera dando choques increíblemente fuertes. Fueron varios, perdiste la cuenta, pero sabes exactamente lo que ocurre. Proceso de reanimación, el que, lamentablemente, no funciona para nada. Sientes esos labios, a los que te volviste completamente adicto, posarse sobre los tuyos una última vez antes de ver una luz. Muchos dicen que esa luz es un efecto secundario del cerebro, ya que deja de funcionarnos correctamente, otros que es Dios que nos llama desde el cielo, aunque sinceramente, crees más en la primera.

Sientes un vacío, aún cuando estás… muerto. La tristeza y dolor de estar lejos de él se hacen presentes con demasiada profundidad. Y te preguntas qué hubiera pasado si en vez de mantener los ojos cerrados, los hubieses abierto. No lo sabes, y tampoco podrás saberlo, nunca, porque tu oportunidad está perdida.

Ahora lo único que te queda de él, de tus amigos y de tu vida, son los recuerdos.

~Fin~

* * *

Holi~! Escribí este One-shot para un concurso de Yaoi de la página '[Corazón de Melón Yaoi]', el cual ganó :D Así que quise compartir este logro con ustedes.

Espero que les guste, adiósito~ nwn

PD: ~La imagen para este Fanfic salió mal xDD ¡Declaro que este fanfic cambia su nombre a 'Cuervos', digo 'Cuerdos'! (? Okno nwn


End file.
